Disasterology
by thesilverlines
Summary: This is a fluffier Violate fic. Detailed description,right? This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE review telling me how I can improve. Thanks c;
1. Meeting

It was a Monday afternoon.

Hell had just let out. Or in other words, school. Violet was just making it home. She was furious and mumbling hateful words about her new school, but mostly about how her parents had moved her halfway across the country to fix their pathetic, crumbling marriage only to have it fall apart again when her dad was caught cheating with an 18 year old whore. Vivien had left the family. She couldn't handle it anymore. No trace of her was left, she simply packed up her bags and left Violet with a father she loathed and a yapping dog.

She set outside smoking a cigarette she had bummed off of a kid in class, not caring whether she was caught or not. It's not like her father could hold anything against her after all the things he had done, right? Afterwards she tossed the cigarette to the ground, putting it out with the bottom of her shoe and then headed inside. She went up the stairs and into the bathroom, opened the cupboard and swiped a fresh blade. She pulled up her sleeves. Angry, red marks lined up and down her arm. Some old, most of them new. She swiped the blade across her thin wrist and watched the blood gurgle from the fresh wound and then fall onto the white counter. _Drip..Drip..Drip.._

Looking into the mirror she saw a large cut on her right cheek. She had gotten into a fight at school. Some girl freaked out that she was smoking on school grounds, and along with her two mindless clones, attempted to "kick the shit out of her." She had eventually made it out of the fight after fumbling for her still lit cigarette and burning the girls hand, but still the girl managed to claw her cheek with her 100$ manicured fingernails.

She washed the blood off, but as for hiding the cut, there wasn't much she could do.

"You're doing it wrong. If you're trying to kill yourself, cut vertically, they can't stitch that up." She whipped her head and saw a tall, shaggy haired blonde boy leaning against the doorframe. Who the hell did he think he was? Barging in on her like that with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "How did you get in here?" She asked, bewildered. He showed no emotion. "Also, if you're trying to kill yourself, you might wanna try locking the door."

When he closed the door and left, she stared blankly for a few moments. Who was he? Why is he giving a stranger tips on how to kill herself? She decided to drop it, and cleaned up, watching the blood and water swirl down the drain with fascination. Once she had disposed of the evidence, she covered her arms with her long sleeves, her new cuts stinging a little as the fabric rubbed on them. She stepped outside, looked down the hall to make sure her father wasn't close by and headed down to her room. There he was again, fumbling with her iPod dock.

"What are you doing in here!" She practically screamed. He seemed completely oblivious to what she had just said. "You have a pretty nice music selection here. Nirvana, Morrissey, Sex Pistols? Nice. Much better than all that mainstream shit people call music."

Violet started at him, mouth open but no words coming out. "You go to Westfield right? I've seen you around. I'm a patient of , our session just ended. "  
>Violets mouth was still open. He seemed so calm, not weirded out at all that he had just been caught snooping in the room of the girl he had given advice on how to kill herself. But for some reason, she stood perfectly still, she couldn't speak. Her brain was a jumble. And after a few seconds of fiddling with her iPod, he looked up at her, obviously waiting for a response of some sort. It was now that Violet actually looked at him. He had a strong jaw, porcelain skin, blonde shaggy hair and mischievous dark brown eyes. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a green and black striped sweater. He looked like a modern day Kurt Cobain. He smiled, revealing rows of perfect white teeth. Violet shuddered, forgetting the feelings of anger and confusion towards him and muttered 'Why are you seeing my dad?" Fuck. That was weak.<p>

His eyes suddenly darkened. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." Violet paused. He laughed, "Just kidding. My cocksucker of a mom thinks I'm mentally unstable after I pulled the fire alarm as a prank two weeks ago." Well look at that, he also had fucked up parents.

'Oh.' He walked towards her a little, and then stopped suddenly. "Are you afraid of me or something?" He said questioningly. No more bullshit.

"You come into the bathroom and tell me how to kill myself, I walk into my room to have some peace and quiet from this fucking horror show of a world only to find _you_ snooping around in my room and then pretending like nothing's wrong , and no, I'm not afraid, I'm creeped the fuck out."

It all came out so fast. She took a deep breath she realized she had been holding and sighed. "I uh.. Im sorry.. I'll leave now." He quickly walked to the door. "Wait." She said, and then paused. There was something about him. Something she couldn't resist, she couldn't bear with the thought of this stranger leaving. "It's okay. I freaked out. "

He smiled. Maybe I'll finally have a friend, he thought.


	2. Friends?

_Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Constructive criticism is loved:) Violet and Tate are both alive. If that wasn't already obvious. Probably was. Oh well haha. If anyone has any "special requests" they would like me to write about next chapter, just put it down in the reviews! I'm open to anything! Thanks xx_

Tate and Violet ended up sitting cross-legged on her bedroom floor listening to her music and talking about anything and everything. This had become a daily routine, as Tate lived next door. On Friday afternoon after school, they continued this little tradition of theirs.

Tate sat on the floor while Violet fumbled with her iPod dock, searching for a playlist she liked. After an hour of ranting about school, they started talking about deeper subjects. Family. Violet learned Tate also had a fucked up family. His mom was a cheater, a chain-smoker and an alcoholic. Before Tate was born, she had two children, both mentally handicapped. She had decided for years that her womb was cursed. When she found out she was pregnant with Tate, she was devasted and then angry. She just _"couldn't deal with anymore mongoloids"_ but when Tate was born with no ailments, she had treated him as the golden child and mistreated his two disabled siblings further. "_You are the model of physical perfection"_ He recited, with a look of disgust.

He couldn't stand his mother. He didn't even call her "Mom." He just referred to her as "Constance" or "The cocksucker." The only member of his family he was close to was his sister, Addie. The way he spoke about her showed she was his everything. His father had left when he was ten years old when he caught Constance cheating on him with the next door neighbor, Larry, who had eventually become her boyfriend and moved in with them. Tate had been very close to his father, but over the years, he had come to resent him. "He left me _alone_ with a _cocksucker_. Can you imagine? How _sick_ is that?"

Violet simply nodded in reply._ There really is someone in this world that is as messed up as me_, she thought.

He lifted his hand to brush his shaggy hair out of his face when his sleeve fell down, revealing rows of red marks on his arm, similar to hers. There were old, silver scars, newer pink ones and fresh, inflamed cuts that were obviously recent. His deepest cut was a faded, light pink scar. It trailed from his wrist to about 4 inches higher. It was cut vertically, and from the looks of it, it was an apparent attempted suicide. He noticed her looking at his arm and quickly pulled his sleeve back down.

Tate quickly switched the subject to Violet, asking her to tell him about herself, obviously not wanting to explain his arms. He watched her with fascination when she told him about herself, at the same time watching her every move and noticing little things about her. Like how she has a freckle on the side of her mouth, how she doesn't look him in the eye and has a nervous tone of voice when she talks about her mom and how she fidgets with her shoelaces while she speaks. Their storylines were very close. One parent cheats, the other one leaves without a trace.

As she spoke, he slowly inched himself closer to her until they were eventually sitting shoulder to shoulder, leaning against the bed. He liked being close to her, she smelled like cigarette smoke and lavender. Her right palm was sitting on her knees, the other hand still fidgeting with her shoelaces. She kept on talking, not noticing him reaching for her hand until he lifted her long sleeves. Whenever anyone got anywhere near her arms she swiftly moved her arms away, but for some reason, she let him have his way, knowing he wouldn't judge her. He lightly ran his fingertips along her fresh and inflamed wounds. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He whispered, and after carefully pulling her sleeve back down, looked up at her. Violet licked her lips and looked back into his deep brown eyes.

He slowly moved his face closer to hers and tucked her hair behind her ear. After a moment of hesitation, he leaned in and lightly touched her lips with his own, his hand lightly cupping her left cheek.

Violet moved her hand to rest lightly on his waist and pressed her lips against his a little harder, deepening the kiss. Tate took this as a sign to go a little bit further and pressed his chest into hers. Soon, their lips were moving in a slow, rhythmic pattern, their bodies were pressed tightly together, legs entwined. Tate couldn't deny the fact that he liked her, obviously, and neither could Violet. They knew they were moving fast but hey, they were teenagers and they were hormonal. They could barely give a shit at this point.


	3. Stephanie

_You all know how much I love reviews by now, so thanks to all. I didn't realize I had anon reviews disable until now, but now it's enabled so please review! It makes me want to keep writing : ) _

The next week on Friday, Tate waited outside Violets house to drive her to school, yet another daily routine they had started. When Violet emerged from the house wearing her usual garb, a navy blue floral dress, grey long-sleeved cardigan, black converse and a black pork pie hat, Tate found himself grinning like an idiot. _God, she's so beautiful. _"Hey gorgeous," he said. Violet giggled and gave him a quick kiss. She climbed into his blue pick-up truck, scrunching her nose at the scent: nachos and boy musk. Pleasant. _Remember to buy him one of those tree shaped car fresheners for Christmas._ When they arrived in Hell, also known as Westfield High School, they got out of the car and walked hand in hand to class. Violet never thought she would be one of those girls who held hands and kissed her boyfriend in public, she never thought she would let alone _have_ a boyfriend, but now, she found it almost irresistible. Don't get them wrong, they weren't that annoying couple who constantly makes out and practically dry humps in the hallways, but they did sneak in the occasional cuddles and pecks. Not that anyone noticed them anyways, they were practically invisible. They liked it that way.

They had almost every class together, except for Biology and English Literature. Violet sighed impatiently, sitting in Lit. Class should have started 5 minutes ago, but for some reason the teacher hadn't bothered to show up yet. This was the only class she found tolerable, mostly because they were studying Keats at the moment. A finger tapped her shoulder. She turned around and faced a blonde girl with piercing green eyes, pale white skin, black clothing, black lipstick, and black eye shadow and teased hair. "Do you have an extra copy of that?" she asked, pointing to the Keats book in Vi's hand. "No, sorry." Violet said and quickly turned around. "You're going out with Tate Langdon, right?" the girl said. Violet turned around again, "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I'm an old friend of his. We used to be friends when we were younger until I moved. I recently moved back and saw you two walking down the hall, I just thought he looked familiar." She explained. "Really? I just moved here too." Violet said awkwardly, not sure of what to say. "I'm Stephanie Boggs." She said, stretching her hand out. "Violet Harmon," Vi said, shaking Steph's hand. There was an awkward moment of silence. Stephanie was the first to break it. "Do you want to hang out sometime? Not to be too forward or anything... It would just be nice to know somebody."

Violet had never had a girl friend before, and always turned down the few invitations she received to hang out, but the girl knew Tate and seemed nice overall, so why not? "Uh, Sure. There's a café nearby. Me and Tate go there all the time, we could go after school?" Steph's face lit up. "Yeah, sounds great! I'll meet you outside afterwards." Violet smiled and turned back around and started reading again. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all._

After class, Violet saw Tate waiting for her at her locker, she was eager to tell him what happened in class. "Hey." He said, before giving her a quick kiss. "How was class?" "It was fine…" she said, fumbling with the dial on her locker, "This girl, Stephanie Boggs, said she knew you and -""Stephanie?" he said, confused. "Wow, I haven't seen her in years. We used to be friends when we were younger, but then she moved to Ohio. She goes here now?"

"Yeah she does, and I know, she told me. I thought we could all hang out at that café after school." The bell rang. "Oh ok, cool. See you after class." He said, giving her a dazzling smile before walking away to class. _How did I get so lucky, having a guy like that?_

Like they said they would, they all met up outside of school went to the café. Violet didn't say much, she mostly let Steph and Tate catch up, only saying a few words. She was mostly interested in their conversation. They both told stories about when they were little. Her favorite was Stephs story about how she came to Tate's house when they were six looking for him to play when she found Moira giving him a bath, only to have an embarrassed and butt-naked Tate run to his room. He had refused to talk to her for a week. This made Violet crack up, and she almost spit out her drink. Tate laughed so hard his face turned red, "I can't believe you remember that! That's so embarrassing!" Steph laughed harder, "How could I forget? It was priceless!"

After a few more minutes of talking and reminiscing, Tate went to the bathroom. Stephanie turned to Violet. "You know, he's a really nice guy. I wish someone would look at me the way he looks at you." Violet blushed.

"I got really lucky." She said, shrugging and smiling.


	4. Strange Little Friend

_Guys. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. This is just like a little filler. I've been really busy with school & I have an audition tomorrow so I've been studying like crazy for it. This chapter is really short, but it's better than nothing! :D Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. Also, pretty please with a kitty cat on top review, it means a lot._

It had been a few months since Violet had befriended Stephanie. Now, the three of them hung out very often. They would go to the movies, their favorite café, or just hang out at Violets house. They spent most of their time in the basement; they were interested in weird shit like that. They had already found 11 jars of pickled remains down there. Of course, Tate and Vi would still have their alone time. He slept over almost every night. They would lie in bed for hours, holding each other and talking, Tate being the big spoon and Violet the little spoon. Sometimes they would face each other and Violet would run her hands through his blonde curls while they talked or kissed. Constance never noticed his absence and the only priority on Ben Harmon's mind was himself and money, so they had nothing to worry about. Violet had never been truly happy before. She hadn't cut in months, she had a boyfriend she loved and who loved her back, and for the first time in her life; a best friend.

Violet rarely spent time alone anymore. When she did, she would spend it in her room, smoking or reading one of her depressing Russian novels. Tonight was one of those nights. Ben was out with his friends, and Tate was at home getting all of his homework done early so he and Vi could spend extra time the coming weekend. It was going to be a special weekend. Ben was out of town to go see an old patient in Boston and Constance and Larry couldn't give a shit about Tate's whereabouts. Perfect.

Violet was reading a book when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, it was Stephanie.

'Hey'

'Hey! I heard your parents were gone for the weekend.. .'

'And..?'

'I also happened to hear you were spending the whole weekend with Tate, all alone in the house..'

'You're calling to tell me what I already know?'

'No, Im calling to ask if you were good on condoms or if you need me to bring you some'

'STEPH!' Violet exclaimed, embarrassed.

'Well I just want to play it safe, the last thing we need is mini Violates running around,' Steph said, giggling on the other line.

'Ha, Violate's?'

'Uh huh, Violet and Tate put together. You don't have to tell me how genius it is, I already know." Steph replied sarcastically.

Violet was glad this was over the phone and not face to face so Steph couldn't see her bright red face. She knew that this weekend could be the weekend she loses the big V, but she was way too embarrassed to be having this conversation with Steph.

'I uh, I have to study" she said flatly.

'Bullshit.'

'I do!'

'The only thing you should be studying is his bedroom ceiling.' Steph said, trying not to start laughing. She was enjoying every moment of this, knowing Violet was cringing with embarrassment on the other line.

'STEPHANIE!' Violet yelled.

'That's good Vi! Keep on yellin'! You sure will be this weekend when he knocks you into your headboard til' you see _GOD_." She could barely contain her laughter at this point.

'BYE.' With that, she finally hung up. A few moments later, even Violet couldn't help but burst out laughing, thinking about this odd conversation she just had.


	5. First Time

_**Sexy time ;) haha, I'm not very good at writing "detailed" sex scenes, so please bear with me. Hopefully this chapter makes up for yesterday's short one. Enjoy & review please! :-) **_

Her father had left an hour ago for Boston. He didn't even say goodbye. He simply texted her "I'm leaving, see you next week." She was glad he didn't come up to her room and say goodbye to her face. She could barely stand to look at his; he was the reason for the grief her family went through. Her weekend however, was about to get a whole lot better. Tate was walking to her house. It wasn't a long walk; he lived right next door to her. His house keys and condoms jangled in his pocket as he walked. He didn't know if they were going to have sex, but better safe than sorry. They were both virgins, and horny at that.

He walked up to her house and knocked. He barely had to wait; Violet answered the door almost immediately. She was wearing black tights, blue shorts over the tights, high top converse and a Nirvana t-shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath it. _Why so many layers?_

'Hey, come in.' she said. He smiled at her and walked into the old mansion. 'I ordered pizza; it should be here in an hour. We can go up to my room while we wait..' she wiggled her eyebrows and smirked deviously. 'Sounds like a great idea,' he said smirking. They weren't going to waste any time. Once they got into her room, Violet sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her, urging Tate to sit next to her.

They sat with their backs against the headboard; legs entwined and looking into each other's eyes. Tate's dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief. Violet bit her lip. Tate stared at her light pink lips before leaning in and lightly kissing them. They were as soft as they looked. After a while his neck started hurting from being bent at an awkward angle to kiss her, so he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her under him, his elbows propping himself up so he wouldn't crush her small frame. Violet held her hand against his chest, and slowly slid it up around his neck. She pushed his neck down so he kissed her harder. Tate was all about the slow kissing, Violet liked it hard. So, they had to compromise on some degree. Tate bent down and started kissing from her collarbone up to her ear and softly nibbled on her earlobe. Violet sighed in pleasure and knotted her hands in his shaggy hair. He moved down to the middle of her neck and started softly sucking. This got another sigh from Violet. Once he was satisfied with the mark he left, he was about to move to the other side of her neck.

_Ding dong…_

Violet groaned and dropped her hands to her sides. 'Pizza's here' she said monotonously.

Tate sighed in frustration and rolled off of her. Violet went downstairs and paid the pizza guy and put the box on the kitchen island before practically sprinting up to her room again. The pizza could be heated up and saved for later.

She smirked. 'Where were we?' she said, and hopped on the bed and laid down next to Tate who was smirking as well. Violet wrapped her leg around his and pulled him back on top of her so he was lying in between her legs. He picked up right where they left off and started lazily sucking on the other side of her neck while Violet ran her hands up and down his sides, rubbed his back and caressed his neck and cheeks. Tate looked at her breathlessly. 'Do you want to.." He didn't have to finish his sentence. Violet turned her head towards her nightstand. A condom sitting by her lamp was in clear view. She looked back at him and nodded and then kissed him hungrily, her tongue slid across his bottom lip and made its way into his mouth. Tate helped Violet pull her tights off, a little awkwardly since they were still kissing and he didn't look down. Violets hands made its way down and unbuckled his belt and slid it off, throwing it on the floor. She unbuttoned his jeans and he helped slide them off and threw it onto the growing heap of clothes by the bed. They stopped kissing and Violet sat up a little so she could peel off the two layers of shirts she was wearing, revealing a white bra with white lace trim. _She is so beautiful,_ he thought. He noticed the scars on her arms; and he smiled a little when he noticed there wasn't a fresh one in sight. He didn't want her to hurt herself. He picked her wrist up and placed tender kisses on her old scars before moving back to her lips.

She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him down to her breasts. He licked the edges of her skin not covered by the bra, and slid his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. He fumbled around a little, his hands shaking a bit from nervousness. Violet giggled and unclasped it herself and threw it across the room. Tate placed kisses starting from her neck and down to her nipple. He flicked his tongue across her nipple, which made Violet moan. He took this as a sign to continue and moved to her other nipple, his hand cupping her other breast. He moved his hand down to cup her mound. _Fuck, she's so wet. _She could feel his hardness pressing against her inner thigh. His mouth still on her breast, his hand moved her underwear down and she kicked them off. She shivered, completely naked and exposed to the cold temperature of the house. Tate looked up for a brief moment and pulled the blanket on top of them. The blanket only covered Tate from the waist down, same for Violet. His hand started making swirling movements around her clit and he slipped a finger inside her and pumped in and out slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Violet couldn't take it anymore; she held his hair and pulled his face up to hers. _"Now."_ She practically growled at him.

Tate reached over and grabbed the condom, pulled his boxers down and ripped it open with his teeth. He looked down so he could get the condom on. Violet looked down. _Shit. Is that going to fit? _After some more adjusting,she felt his tip at her entrance. Now she was starting to get nervous, however, Tate was even more nervous. He didn't want to hurt her. He looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?" She nodded in reply. He pushed in. It was a bit of an uncomfortable feeling, as he was way bigger than any tampon. Then she felt it, she felt her hymen tear. She froze in pain, tears threatening to form in her eyes. Tate was there in a second, he held her tight repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." After a few moments the pain subsided and Tate looked down to see the damage he had caused. A few drops of blood stained the sheets, his eyes widened in guilt. 'Keep going,' she said.

He looked at her for reassurance. She nodded. He pushed further in, and then out slowly. He kept moving at a slow pace. The pain was completely gone. 'Faster' she whispered. He did as she said, and began thrusting faster and faster. Violet moaned and repeated his name over and over as if to reassure him he was doing a good job. The pleasure was white hot, and they were both close to coming. "Faster! FASTER" Violet screamed, her nails digging into his back. He thrust deeper and harder. He felt her walls convulse and vibrate around him when she came, screaming his name in the process. A few thrusts later he came as well, and grunted as he flipped over next to her, breathing heavily. He slipped the cum-bag off and threw it into the trash can by her nightstand. They looked at each other and smiled and entwined their hands, in ecstasy after their first time.


End file.
